


【FSG|Chara×Asgore】藤与蔓

by xmm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: FSG|Chara × Asgore，注意避雷
Relationships: Chara/Asgore
Kudos: 1





	【FSG|Chara×Asgore】藤与蔓

  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Chara说：我……

Asgore！呃，爸爸？……

嘿，你在听我说话吗？我现在……

“你说什么呢，孩子？”Asgore此时端着热腾腾的甜派。  
  
他正用令人发毛的黄色眸子打量人类，随即笑眯眯地眼珠转动，嘀咕着什么，围裙系带刚刚好将他松垮的长袍勾勒出曲线。  
  
“我说——”Chara开始不耐烦。  
  
他被打断了：“我亲爱的孩子，嘿嘿…你为什么不尝尝我给你做的派呢。”  
  
精神错乱带来的自我认知错乱也是有的。Asgore早就不记得自己为何到这儿来，他是抑郁的黑天鹅，剩下的大多数都是行为重复。  
  
“怎么还站在这里不动？”  
  
“Asgore……”  
  
就算这么说，脸上的红晕依旧可疑极了。前国王低着脑袋，在围裙上兴奋地擦着双手。  
  
Chara心生不妙。果然：  
  
“还是说，今天也想……”  
  
——他撩起长袍，里头居然是真空，早已将内衬浸湿一片。

原来他的疯爸爸今天早就期待自己要被操，提前把自己里外洗的干干净净，梳开平日里错综交缠的发丝，现在和黑羽绒一样蓬松卷曲，显得他更白皙了，楚楚动人，男人们都想捻着那发尖最后一点卷儿，他会脸红的，却不会拒绝，被自己孩子按着操是他做长辈最荣幸的职责。  
  
可Chara绝没有这种心思。他不是因为什么快乐的原因来到这里，直到第一次提出离开，Asgore战斗时简直下了死手要他的命，就这样Chara也念头不改说要走。于是慈爱的Asgore实在没办法，无助地倒在地上，抬头时眼角无辜的发红。  
  
谁看了都会心疼的，人类踌躇着想拉他起来，伤害国王绝非他本意。可狡猾的Asgore猝不及防地拉过来亲上他……然后，他勾引Chara将他按在遗迹出门的大门上，抬起他一条腿，将他操到没东西射。  
  
次次故技重施。

由此青年已被遗迹管理者困在这里半个月，他的老二也被困在肉穴里一个星期。Asgore发现Chara喜欢操他后欣喜若狂，某次不知道从哪里找出来一套黑色蕾丝内衣，吸着气硬套上它，他是步步走在刀尖上的爱丽儿，内衣边缘把毛发下娇嫩的皮肤勒红了。然后他若无其事坐在壁炉前织毛衣，等小年轻来谈话时羞赧一笑，故意拉起长袍。

“你…你，呃，你在干嘛！”

“喜欢吗。”Asgore眼睛像母鹿，得意又害羞。他搂住僵硬在原地的年轻人，Chara吓得忘了自己来找Asgore到底想说什么，他寂寞的爸爸垂着耳尖，怯怯地亲了他。又拉过他的手贴在脸庞感受，舔过每根手指。  
  
“…你喜欢吗？”

现在他又想起他的名字了，舌尖湿漉漉地将男孩耳廓濡湿一片后抿住耳朵，两片唇瓣柔软又微冷。  
  
Chara全身发麻，吸着气想推开他。  
  
可毛茸茸好好先生死缠烂打地凑近了：“可以把你的东西放进来，好孩子，Chara，只要别离开这里…别离开我。”

真不知道他怎么攀上国王之位的。臣民们要是知道，最敬爱最仁慈的君主精神错乱到站在厨房做饭都要发骚，像个母猫一样恨不得把淫水蹭在墙上留下气味…会怎么样？他们会把Asgore吃的连骨头都不剩，让他穿上洋裙放在王座上，用和他眼睛那样美丽精致的红宝石装饰他，随即Asgore双腿会被哄开，让他嗷嗷待哺的孩子们在他身体各处品尝他的乳汁。  
  
——Chara突然愤恨地一下将他推倒在客厅的花纹地毯上，骨头和地板猛的磕碰，Asgore却咯咯发笑，知道他的孩子再一次妥协于他的身体。人类掏出发硬的老二时Asgore眼睛都直了，Chara知道他万事俱备的爸爸不会让他等待太久。  
  
前国王赶紧低眉顺眼地帮最爱的孩子口交，雄性气味令他陶醉极了。漂亮的脸上露出痴迷的神情，用自己毛茸茸的脸庞磨蹭，不断冒出的前液泥泞了毛发，也无妨，他不仅仅满足这个，充血的肉穴已经几千年没被照顾过了，他甚至允许不孝顺的儿子从后面抓住长角奸污他，后入的他哀叫连连。  
  
Chara被裹的也出了汗，头发泞在额头。才刚刚抵上穴口就殷勤地吮吸他的龟头，不像是第一次。  
  
他是从小到大的刻薄，且被困在这里久久不能离开也令人足够烦躁，于是眯起眼睛，将怨气都发了在可怜的爸爸身上。  
  
“啧，难道说前面几个人你也是用屁股去留住他们？”  
  
那张脸装模作样地红了，“我没有…不要、唔…不要这么说爸爸。”  
  
“…你的孩子不是我，Asgore。”  
  
他继续说，“我不知道你把我想象成了谁…仔细听我说，也许你孩子已经——”

这下，Asgore露出好慌乱的表情转过身抓紧他的胳膊。他的表情好像再说，别说了，求求你别说了。  
  
Chara总是伤他的心，许是Asgore实在是可怜得可口，青年想。  
  
半晌只能叹息一声，尽心尽力继续向最柔软最慈爱的地方顶，Asgore感激地淫叫，长腿盘上体型比他小一圈的人类，Chara每次拔出来时小穴依依不舍，被扯的向外翻。疯癫的前国王被他顶的昂头抽搐，喊了几个名字都不是他。Asgore最后差点失禁，老二没人碰碰都能一晃一晃地吐出精液。再被操就哼哼唧唧，什么乱七八糟好的坏的都往外说。

“不行、慢一点…呜呜、你、你太粗了，轻…爸爸要被你捅坏了。”  
  
“可你喜欢我顶你这里，”Chara掐住那根乱晃的老二，“这都怪你，Asgore，看看我的衣服…全被你的淫水打湿了，”他戏谑道，“要是我出去，大家都会知道我才操过他们最敬爱的前国王，怎么办？”  
  
Asgore打着颤，用处女的眼神望向他，“…那就别走，留在这里对、对爸爸负责。”  
  
妈的。  
  
小年轻瞪着不知廉耻的怪物，后者扭着腰吞他的老二到最深呢，想让人类把最浓厚滚烫的精液射进他肥沃的子宫里…感觉到Chara被他绞的气喘吁吁，老二开始一跳一跳地忍耐不住，Asgore得意地笑了——他要被中出，花穴配合着收缩。与此交换的，他的孩子再也不会弃他而去。他会怀孕，奶水令准妈妈乳房发涨，分娩时也许会痛到他翻眼睛…也不错，他没什么可以再失去的了。  
  
想到这里，他乐意至极。

  
  
Fin  



End file.
